Internet of Things (IoT) networks, unlike enterprise and cloud networks, are expected to function even when central servers fail or are not available. IoT networks may be designed to be survivable under adverse conditions; for example, while a building may be burning down, partially destroyed due to acts of nature or due to physical world mishap. Damage to one part of a building, resulting in damage to the IoT network there, should not result in failure of the IoT network in an untouched part of the building. Security mechanisms are among the features to retain operational integrity during survivability situations.